Candy Crush wikia 2 Wikia
image Level 430.jpg|Dreamworlds hardest level image Level 272.jpg|One of the hardest level in dreamworld image Level 1142.jpg|The hardest level in reality image Level 713.jpg|Impossible to earn three stars Image Chocolate row.jpg|Chocolate Image-1440741247.jpg|A timed candy booster Image-1440741204.jpg|A Timed level icon Image-1440694152.jpg|A toffee Tornado Image pink teleporter.jpg|A pink teleporter Image teleporter.jpg|A blue teleporter Image-1440692659.jpg|A three layered icing Image colour bomb.jpg|A colour bomb Wiki-background|Minty Meadow 2 Welcome to the Candy Crush Wikia 2! Candy Crush Saga is an addictive game with lots of challenging levels. Candy Crush Saga has many levels for you to play it currently has hundreds of levels. Blockers are common in this game first appearing in level 21. is in Reality and 665 levels in Dreamworld, giving a total of 1,840 levels. All these levels grouped into episodes (or chapters). Each episode has a different story, mascot, and name. The episode name has 1, 2, or 3 words. Most episodes have the same Initional constant sounds.There are currently a total of 79 episodes (currently 6 episodes in the first ten worlds, 3 episodes each in World Eleven to World Sixteen and 1 episode in World seventeen in Reality and 45 episodes in Dreamworld (seven worlds: 6 episodes in each except World Eight). Dreamworld has now been released in its entirety so no more Dreamworld episodes will be released but there will still be more episodes in Reality. The first two episodes contain 10 levels, the rest contain 15. At the end of each episode (starting with Facebook, or on Lemonade Lake iOS and Android), to cross over to the next episode, you have to get three of your Facebook friends to give you a ticket to cross, or buy 3 gold bars (1 gold bar for each ticket). On Android or iOS, you can complete mystery quests (including three daily quests) to cross to the next episode if not synced with a Facebook account. Each episode has its own mascot and special logo, too. The mascot is usually a person or an animal, or other things such as a robot, a vampire and even a fairy. The logo is usually the episode's name in bolded words with a background striped banner to match the episode's area. Usually each mascot has a problem and Tiffi solves it for them and they turn happy (most of the time). After dreamworld ended, she hasn't really helped with problems since there aren't any right now. On November 27, 2013, Dreamworld was released, with whole new episodes and levels. Each episode imitates an episode in Reality, but usually in a slightly difficult manner. There are some exceptions though, e.g. Dreamworld level 30. To get to Dreamworld, you have to click on an owl named Odus on the map screen. Click on Odus again to return to Reality. Here are all the current episodes in Candy Crush Saga, divided into worlds: Reality World One See more: Two Layered Icing Candy Crush Saga has lots and lots of episodes,it currently has 77 episodes in 1145 levels. Dreamworld episodes are actually harder than the Reality ones because sometimes there is one more colour which makes it much harder. Every episode has its color and background. Colour bombs are very powerful and they are created by making five of the same candies in a row. See more: Colour Bomb See more: Colour Bomb Every episode has a character and a story.When you finish Lemonade Lake episode you will need tickets 3 from your Facebook Friends spend 9 gold bars or do 3 mystery quests. Don't forget there are five types of levels in Candy Crush Saga. Moves Level: Get the target score within a limited amount of moves. Jelly Level: Clear all the jelly on the board to win. Ingriedient Levels: Bring down all the ingriedients to win. Timed Level: Get the right amount of points to win the level. Candy Order Levels: Get the wanted items,create them all to win. Describe your topic Welcome to Candy Crush Saga.Anybody including you can edit,to make moves you match three candies in a row.Color Bombs are very powerful since they remove one candy color from the board.Striped candies will clear an entire row.and wrapped candies will explode TWICE. On November 27 2013 Dreamworld was released with whole new episodes and levels,each episode iminates an episode in Reality but usually in a slightly difficult manner.To get onto Dreamworld you have to click on an owl named Odus. Here are all the current episodes in Candy Crush Saga. World One Candy Town Candy Factory Lemonade Lake Chocolate Mountains Minty Meadow Easter Bunny Hills Bubblegum Bridge Salty Canyon Peppermint Palace Wafer Wharf Gingerbread Glade Pastille Pyramid Cupcake Circus Caramel Cove Sweet Surprise Crunchy Castle Chocolate Barn Delicious Drifts Holiday Hut(Not to be confused with User: Holiday Hut. Candy Clouds Jelly Jungle Savory Shores Munchy Menolith Pearly White Plains Meringue Moorudge Islands]] Pudding Pagoda Licorice Tower Polkapolooza Soda Swamp Rainbow Runway Butterscotch Boulders Sugary Shire Cherry Chateau Meringue Moor Ice Cream Caves Sour Salon Sticky Savannah Jelly Wagon Biscuit Bungalow Gummy Gardens Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. This Wikia is all about Candy Crush Saga.It currently has 1160 levels which is the most out of any game. What is Candy Crush Saga? Candy Crush Saga is a developed game and it currently has 1175 levels,this game was released on March 13th 2012.We currently have hundreds of tricky puzzles to play.To play this game you must get three of the same candies in a row,there are some very hard levels in this game,it starts off very easy but then gradually gets much harder as you go through,to find out the hardest level in the game visit this=Hardest Level in the game poll.